


Hidden Talent

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-31
Updated: 2004-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	Hidden Talent

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

Hidden Talent by RSS

  
  
  


_Hidden Talent_

By RSS 

* * *

Amanda and Nick drive up to a museum at the same time another car drives up. Bert bolts from the other car. Amanda and Nick step out of Nick’s SUV and run to Bert. 

Bert points to the museum. “There was a power failure and moments later the backup generator blew.” 

Amanda smiles. “That’s either a once in a lifetime coincidence or someone is pulling a heist.” 

Bert leads the way to the museum entrance. “I’ve got three people inside the building.” 

* * *

Amanda walks down a corridor in the north wing with only emergency lights illuminating her way. She knows this museum well from having pulled a couple of heists here herself. She doesn’t know if it’s a hunch or nostalgia that draws her towards the gem section. Her radio crackles and a voice says, “There’s a sculpture missing on the second floor of the south wing.” 

Bert asks, “Which gallery?” 

There’s a pause. “Gallery 204.” 

Amanda senses another Immortal. Knowing Nick would be on the opposite side of the building, she draws her sword and walks into the gem section. There, she sees Jennie Easterbrook, a petite woman with her black hair in a small bun on the top of her head. She has on a black body sock and holds a black velvet bag in one hand. She looks at Amanda and shrugs. In a quick, fluid motion she jumps up and slides into a vent. 

Amanda screams into her radio, “I think I see something in the gem section.” 

She jumps into the vent and gives chase, wondering if she’s doing the right thing. Moments later it’s an academic question; Amanda no longer senses Jennie. Amanda makes her way back to the opening she crawled into. 

Nick and Bert are in the gallery. Bert asks Amanda, “Are they in the vents?” 

“I thought so but it turned out it was just a rat.” 

Nick incredulously asks, “A rat?” 

“Yes, I really big one.” 

Bert looks at some empty display cases. There’s a neat round hole in five cases where they no longer hold their precious gems. “Well a rat didn’t do this.” 

Nick assesses the situation. “We have a stolen sculpture in one wing of the museum and some missing gems in the opposite end of the museum.” 

Bert nods. “At least two perps.” 

“At least.” 

* * *

Amanda, Nick, and Bert are in Gallery 204, which is full of Rodin sculptures. The museum has its power back. Amanda has been making sure she is never alone with Nick. Bert summarizes the situation. 

“We have a stolen sculpture here. We have a stolen painting on the third floor and some precious gems stolen on the opposite side of the building.“ 

Amanda smiles. “Sounds as if they were on a shopping spree.” 

Nick retorts dryly, “Only they forgot to pay.” 

One of the guards calls out from an adjacent gallery, “I think the missing sculpture is here.” 

Nick and Bert run to the guard while Amanda follows briskly. There’s a Rodin sculpture in a corner and Amanda looks it over. “That’s the missing sculpture all right. It’s not my favorite Rodin.” 

Nick sarcastically remarks, “We all know how intimately familiar you are with his work.” 

Bert talks into his radio, “Look in the adjacent galleries. See if there’s a painting that seems out of place.” 

Nick turns to Bert. “A diversion.” 

“Someone spots the missing sculpture or painting and everyone rushes to the other side of the building.” 

“Could buy them some extra time.” 

“If Amanda hadn’t heard something we still might not know about the missing gems.” 

“Come on Amanda. Let’s go home.” 

Amanda thinks about giving a reason to stay but she knows it would only delay the inevitable. She walks with him down a corridor and through the ancient Egyptian section. 

* * *

**NEW YORK, 1978**

It’s a few hours after closing time in The Metropolitan Museum of Art. Amanda is in the Egyptian Section when she senses another Immortal; it’s either someone in her line of work or a guard. She draws her broadsword as a precaution and follows the sensation. It leads her to an open area where she sees The Temple of Dendur. She walks to the temple and sees “L. Polit 1879” etched on the side of the temple. She was there when L. Polit immortalized himself in stone. Amanda walks to the temple’s entrance and hears a whisper, “This is holy ground.” Amanda turns her penlight on the face of a small, frightened woman. The woman looks like a gymnast. 

“Don’t be afraid. I’m just here doing what you’re doing.” 

“You’re a thief.” 

“So are you.” 

“Not by choice. There’s this Immortal, Elias Kaldrack, you know him?” 

“Doesn’t ring a bell.” 

“He challenged me. I ended up against a wall and my sword at the other end of the alley. He promised not to kill me if I did a job for him. So I stole what he wanted and when I gave it to him he reneged. I jumped back inside the museum and made a bee-line here.” 

“So you stay here until the cops come?” 

“I figured when the museum opened I’d just walk out among the patrons.” 

“How long have you been here?” 

Jennie taps the button on her digital watch. “Almost two hours.” 

“I just got here. I didn’t sense anyone. Let’s go.” 

“Just because you’re a woman doesn’t mean you wouldn’t enjoy a Quickening.” Jennie glances at Amanda’s broadsword. 

“This make you nervous? Here you hold it.” 

Jennie takes the sword then they make their way outside the museum. Jennifer looks at the broadsword in her hand then she looks at Amanda. “One of us might be very naïve. I just hope it isn’t me.” 

Jennie hands Amanda back her sword. Amanda takes the sword and gives a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry you’re not. This Kaldrack, did you know him or was it a chance meeting?” 

“I didn’t know him but he seemed to know all about me.” 

“Your place probably wouldn’t be safe. You can spend the night at my place.” 

“Thank you.” 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Amanda gets inside Nick’s SUV and closes the door; Nick turns to her as he turns the ignition key. “Now tell me about this really big Immortal rat.” 

“Her name is Jennie Easterbrook. There’s got to be an explanation for this.” 

“Yes, there’s an explanation: she’s a thief!” 

“You don’t understand. She’s not a thief.” 

“She blows the power to the building and the backup generator, makes two diversions and she‘s not a thief?” 

“No! She can steal but she doesn’t.” 

“She made off with a few millions in gems.” 

“Liam will back me up on this. He might know where she lives.” 

“Amanda, you can’t just let suspects go just because they’re old friends. Especially considering what many of your old friends are like.” 

* * *

Amanda and Nick meet Father Liam at his church. “Amanda, Nick, pleased to see you.” 

Amanda and Nick give their greetings, then Amanda figures she should ask before Nick does. “We’re wondering if you know an Immortal named Jennie Easterbrook?” 

“Bourjade, it’s Bourjade now. She got married about ten years ago.” Nick glances at Amanda as Father Liam continues. “Why do you ask?” 

Nick answers, “She robbed a museum last night.” 

“Oh no, not her. She’s not a thief.” 

“Well she did a very good imitation of one.” 

“Liam, we just want to talk to her. I’m sure we can straighten this whole thing out.” 

“What do you know about her husband?” 

“I met him a couple of times. He’s a nice fellow; an electrical engineer.” 

Amanda turns to Nick. “Jennie was always interested in electronics.” 

“What, she date Ben Franklin?” 

“She’s not that much older than you.” 

“This Bourjade, is he one of us?” 

“No he’s one of them. He’s a mortal.” 

* * *

Amanda and Nick drive up to a nice house in a fashionable neighborhood. Nick looks to Amanda. “Not a thief?” 

“I suppose everyone else in this neighborhood is a thief as well.” 

They get the sensation of another Immortal. 

“Everyone else in this neighborhood isn’t an Immortal.” 

“Some Immortals have jobs you know.” Amanda reaches for the front doorbell as Jennie opens the door. She’s wearing the same body sock she had on the night before. 

“Amanda, what brings you here?” There is agitation in Jennie’s voice. 

“May we come in?” 

“This isn’t a good time.” 

Nick steps between Amanda and Jennie. “We want to talk to you about the museum you robbed last night.” 

“I have nothing to say to you. Good day, Mister–” 

“Nick Wolfe, and you will talk to us here or at the police station.” 

“I’m not going anywhere with you!” 

“It’s not like you have a choice.” Nick grabs for Jennie but she slips his grasp. She dashes to a sword display and takes out a rapier. 

“I said I’m not going anywhere with you! Draw your sword or get out of my house!” 

Nick reaches for his sword but Amanda pats his hand. She walks over to Jennie and shakes her head. “Jennie, your lioness routine isn’t at all convincing. It’ll be better if you just tell us what’s going on.” 

“I’m not saying anything!” 

“Have it your way, but it’s only going to make things worse.” 

“How can – I’m not saying anything!” 

Amanda stands for a few moments then turns and walks away. “Come on, Nick. She’s determined to do this the hard way. I guess there’s nothing we can do to stop her.” 

Amanda and Nick walk out of the house and Jennie slams the door behind them. 

“Why did you make me walk away?” 

“She’s scared.” 

“She ought to be.” 

“Not of you. She’s not the kind to challenge another Immortal. Could you get one of your people to follow her?” 

“Sure.” 

“See what you can find out about Mr. Bourjade.” 

They get into Nick’s SUV, as Nick puts it in gear Amanda’s mind drifts back. 

* * *

**NEW YORK, 1978**

Amanda staggers out of her bedroom and Jennie sits up on the couch. “Good morning, good afternoon actually, assuming your clock is right.” 

“It is, good afternoon Jennie.” 

“Thanks again for taking me in last night.” 

“Oh, don’t mention it. How long since you’ve gone straight?” 

“I was never crooked. I know. My teacher was a skilled swordsman and an accomplished thief. He insisted on teaching me both skills. Somehow I only have the talent for larceny, which I don’t want.” 

“Don’t knock it. After all, it saved your ass last night.” 

“I suppose he was right when he said I should never pass up the chance to develop a hidden talent.” 

“You say ‘was’.” 

“He’s still alive as far as I know. I think he hoped I would become his partner in crime. He gave up on that in 1923. So when did you go bad?” 

“If you’re talking about when I turned to larceny I was never good. My first death was when I got bashed on the head for stealing a loaf of bread back in 850.” 

“Wow! It’s rare for men to last that long.” 

“My teacher is even older. She hoped I would go straight; I do from time to time but it never seems to catch on.” 

“In case you’re wondering I always had a fascination with electronics so it was natural for me to keep up with the latest in security devices. I’ve installed them, made them, and even consulted on which ones organizations should get for their firms.” 

“So we’ve been keeping each other in business?” 

They both laugh. 

“Well I’d better get going.” 

“You know you can’t go back to your place.” 

“I know. I hope he doesn’t know about my safety deposit box. That’s where I’ve got my emergency runaway kit.” 

“What about the key?” 

Jennie smiles as she takes a neck chain with a key from her shoe. She puts the chain on her neck. “I never leave home without it.” 

“You will stay for a cup of coffee?” 

“Why not.” 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Amanda sits on a couch in Nick’s office as he types on his computer. “Here’s a picture of Mr. Jean Bourjade.” Nick turns his monitor screen towards Amanda and she moves over to the monitor. Jean Bourjade has a receding hairline with an obvious comb-over, a weak chin, and wears glasses. 

“He doesn’t look like a desperado.” 

“No police record. No money troubles. No signs of extravagant tastes. You’re right on one thing. They don’t fit the profile of thieves.” 

Amanda decides to finish Nick’s thought. “But there’s still the matter of her being in the museum after closing hours.” 

“If you catch someone red handed, motive is just a curiosity.” 

Nick’s phone rings. “Nick Wolfe. Yeah, where? Okay stay with her. We’re on the way to back you up.” Nick hangs up the phone. “Okay Amanda, it’s show time.” He stands and heads for the door. 

“What’s happening Nick?” 

“She’s leaving her house and she seems to be in a hurry.” 

“She could be late for a pedicure.” 

* * *

Nick and Amanda are in Nick’s SUV about two kilometers behind Louis who’s tailing Jennie. Louis makes running commentary on Jennie’s movements. Nick’s speakerphone crackles. 

“She just turned into a junkyard.” … “I think it might be too obvious if I follow her in. I will track her on foot.” 

“Good idea.” Nick turns to Amanda. “It’s a gamble, but either she figured out she was being tailed or this is where something is going down. If she figured out it’s the tail then this is a waste anyway.” 

Amanda smiles. “You know I always thought Jennie and I were going to play cops and robbers some day. I just never figured I’d be the cop.” 

Nick’s speakerphone crackles. 

“Oh God!” 

“What is it?” 

“She just came across a guy with his head cut off! She’s screaming! I’m going to go to her.” 

“No Louis, don’t! You get out of there! We’ll take it from here.” 

“I’ll call the police.” 

“No, don’t, we’ll do it. We just want a few minutes head start on them.” 

“As you wish.” 

* * *

Amanda and Nick walk through the junkyard and hear Jennie’s loud cries. She is on her knees, bent over her husband’s decapitated body. She scrambles to her feet and spins around as she draws her sword. Nick draws his sword. 

“Amanda, Nick Wolfe.” Jennie throws her sword into the dirt and turns around. “You want my head, take it.” 

Nick sheathes his sword. “I don’t want your head.” 

“You want to solve the case, I’ll confess to anything.” 

Amanda walks next to Jennie. “We want the truth. All of it.” 

“Kaldrack, he found me and kidnapped Jean. He told me he wouldn’t hurt him if I did what he said.” 

* * *

Jennie, Amanda, and Nick are in the police station. A police detective sums up what they have told him. 

“Your husband was kidnapped but you didn’t tell the police. You told your friend, Ms. Montrose, who does some consulting work with a private detective firm. You paid the ransom and the kidnapper said you could find your husband in that junkyard.” 

Jennie cries as she nods her head. “Yes.” 

“You really should have informed us. Ms. Montrose, why didn’t you inform us?” 

Jennie jumps in. “She told me I should have but I was afraid. I swore her to secrecy. I was afraid. It was all my fault.” 

“I see. Where did you get the ransom money?” 

“I had a Swiss bank account. The money was from that account.” 

* * *

Amanda walks down to Nick’s office. Jennie is asleep in Amanda’s suite. Bert is in the office with Nick. 

“Hi, Bert.” 

“Hello, Amanda. I was just telling Nick, someone contacted the insurance company.” 

“I suppose it’s the usual finder’s fee with no questions asked?” 

“Actually, it’s substantially more than the usual finder’s fee.” 

“I was telling Bert it would be best if you and I take care of it.” 

“I don’t know about this; normally we would have some people backing you up.” 

Amanda gives a reassuring smile. “Bert, the more people who are in on the exchange the more likely the thief or thieves will suspect something and not show for the exchange.” 

“Yeah but this way it’s more likely you two will end up dead. The thief or thieves may be getting greedy.” 

“It’s not as if it’s some psycho. The heist was a real professional job. I expect they will play the game as it’s supposed to be played.” 

* * *

Amanda and Nick are in his office; he closes a suitcase full of money. 

“I’ll make the exchange.” 

“Okay, I’ll drive.” 

“No argument?” 

“No, it’s just an exchange. If you make the drop he’s less likely to get ideas.” 

“So he just gets away with murder?” 

“The police may find a clue that leads to him. Nick, it was Jennie’s husband. If she wants vengeance she’ll find a way to get it. Take it from a woman.” 

“Let’s get this over with.” 

* * *

Amanda drops Nick off a block from a park. 

“Watch yourself, Nick. Don’t look for a fight, but if one comes...” 

“I’ll kill him.” 

Nick steps out of the car and walks towards the park. Amanda drives around to the other side of the park. One advantage of spending the better part of a thousand years in Paris is you get to know all the hiding places and escape routes. 

* * *

Amanda walks into the park and senses another Immortal. Moments later a large man with a briefcase emerges from the sewer. “Run along. Live a little longer.” 

Amanda draws her sword. 

“You’ve got to be crazy, woman. I’ve got some business here tonight.” 

“Elias Kaldrack, we have some business here tonight. You murdered Jennie’s husband.” 

“And you decided to do your friend a favor?” 

“I don’t like it when people go after my friends.” 

Kaldrack puts down the briefcase then draws a double-handed sword. “I’ll tell Jennie how bravely you died right before I take her head.” 

“Before you die, tell me why you killed him?” 

“I couldn’t think of a reason to let him live.” 

Amanda gives a disgusted look and shakes her head no. She steps towards Kaldrack and he steps towards her. She grabs her broadsword with both hands and swings it in a wide arc and Kaldrack swings his to block Amanda’s. He tries to envelope her sword but Amanda spins around and Kaldrack blocks her sword. He bumps her with his body, sending her staggering back. With a powerful swing he sends Amanda's sword flying. Amanda kicks him twice in the head with a tornado kick and dashes for her sword. She picks up her sword as Kaldrack closes in on her. Amanda fakes an arching swing so Kaldrack swings at air. With him vulnerable, she steps in and decapitates Kaldrack. 

Amanda paces and waits for The Quickening. She hears rolling thunder then she’s hit by a series of lightning strikes. She sees Jean being decapitated. She sees a disarmed and terrified Jennie trapped in a corner. Then there are random scenes and events from different times and places. 

Amanda regains her sense of the present. There is a small circle of fire around her and Kaldrack’s body. Nick runs up to her. He has his sword in one hand and the suitcase in the other. 

“Amanda, thank God you’re alive.” 

“Fancy meeting you here, Nick.” 

“What was that about it being an exchange and not to look for a fight?” 

“I wanted to fight him, I didn’t want to argue with you.” 

“Let’s go home.” 

Amanda opens the briefcase and confirms the gems are inside. “Nick, you know we don’t have to give back the money, expenses.” 

“Yes we do.” 

“Going straight has some serious drawbacks.” 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Amanda, Nick, and Father Liam are with Jennie at her home. Jennie spends much of her time looking at pictures of her and Jean, which are hung up in the living room. 

“Are you sure I can’t get you anything?” 

Father Liam looks at his watch. “No thank you, I’d better be going.” 

“We’d better be going too. Nick has to go back to the office and I’ve got to get The Sanctuary ready for tonight’s business.” 

“Thank you all for coming. I don’t know how I could have gotten through these last couple of days without you.” 

Father Liam takes his leave and Jennie signals for Amanda and Nick to stay. She closes the front door and turns to Amanda and Nick. “Both my offers are still good.” 

Amanda speaks softly. “You mean the offers of your head and your confession?” 

“Yes.” 

“Darling, both of us decline your offers.” 

“Well, let me know if there’s anything else I can do for you.” 

“We might just do that. I’m sure Nick will always have a need for someone who’s good with electronics and has a security background.” 

“Yeah, I’m sure I will.” 

**THE END**

* * *

© 2004   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *  
  
---  
  
  
  
  



End file.
